1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and an image processing program. More particularly, it relates to an image processing system which is applicable to scale-up processing of an image, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, there have been known an image compression device including a difference calculation circuit to obtain a value of a difference between a luminance of each pixel in a block and a block representative value, a difference pattern classification circuit to specify a distribution pattern of the difference value corresponding to each pixel of the block, and a difference representative value calculation circuit to calculate a difference representative value which is representative of the block; and an image restoration device (e.g., see Patent Document 1). According to the image compression device and the image restoration device described in Patent Document 1, in addition to the block representative value output by the block representative value detection circuit, there are newly introduced, as image compression data, two parameters, i.e., the difference representative value which is calculated from the difference value and representative of the block, and the difference value distribution pattern. Therefore, an operation amount can be decreased, and a scale of hardware can be reduced to shorten a processing time.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-H08-275153